An Elegant Christmas
by mydarlingl0ve
Summary: Kakashi departs on his final mission before his daughter is born. Unfortunatly, this holiday season would be better off forgotten. KakaSaku
1. Kakashi's Departure

In the early hours of the morning, Kakashi was standing in the living room of his apartment, slowly swaying as he held his softly sobbing wife in his arms.

"Don't cry, baby." Kakashi mumbled into Sakura's hair as she continues to sob quietly. Kakashi was going on a two month long mission and Sakura wasn't allowed to accompany him. Being seven months pregnant, Tsunade refused to let her go on any missions.

Sakura took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down before he pulled out of the hug and placed his warm hands on her cheeks, wiping her tears with his thumbs. She looked up at his maskless face and saw him smile her favorite smile.

"I'll be back before Christmas Eve and before our baby girl is born. I promise. I'll be okay. Your photo is right here," He patted the left side of his coat where her photo was nestled against his heart. "always with me. I have the food pills you made in my bag and you packed me all my winter clothes." He added with a chuckle. "I'll leave Pakkun with you. He'll tell me if anything happens and I'll rush right back to you. Okay?"

Sakura met his warm gaze with a teary smile and nodded. Kakashi leaned forward and kissed her forehead before slowly dropping to his knees to place a soft kiss on Sakura's swollen stomach.

"You be good for your mama, young lady. Don't give her too much trouble. You're not allowed to come out until I return, do you hear me?"

Sakura giggled as he spoke to her stomach, her heart overflowing with love for both of them.

"I love you, Kashi. Please come home safe." Sakura ran her fingers through his hair absentmindedly before he stood back up and grabbed his bag.

"I will, baby. I love you more." Kakashi kisses her forehead once more before forming handsigns and disappearing in a swirl of leaves and cherry blossoms.

Sakura caressed her stomach with a sigh and mumbled as she turned back toward her bedroom.

"Looks like it's just you and me for a while, Ume. I hope your daddy comes home to us okay."


	2. An Ambush

It had been two weeks since Kakashi's team departed on their mission to save a Missionary's son from a ruthless gang terrorizing a small unnamed village.

Kakashi stood by a lake and took out his photo of Sakura. It was their honeymoon and Sakura was wearing lingerie Ino has snuck into her bag. It was a lime green corset that slimmed her waist and emphasized her breasts with green lace panties that complimented her skin tone beautifully. Kakashi sighed softly before kissing the photo and whispering to himself, "I miss you, baby. I hope you two are okay."

As he slipped the photo back into his pocket, Genma ran up to him and grabbed his flack jacket, pulling him in the opposite direction.

"Genma, what's going on?" Kakashi asked as Genma picked up the pace.

"The boys got attacked. Some kind of ambush."

Kakashi's eyebrows rose as he began to run faster, kunai ready in hand.

When they made it back to camp, he noticed that every member of his team was unconscious. Genma was also nowhere in sight. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he cautiously took in his surroundings. He couldn't sense any chakra, but he knew that meant nothing.

"Ha!" A voice shouted from below Kakashi before the ground split. He leaped out of the way at the last second with al backflip. Landing softly on the ground, he narrowed his eyes and looked around. Before he could react, a black mist sped past him, slicing into his leg. Kakashi groaned and clutched his leg in pain. The mist was quickly flying back at him and Kakashi had no choice but to run into the cover of the trees. Cursing under his breath, he stood and ran as fast as he could before diving and landing hard against the trunk of a tree.

He barely had enough time to catch his breath before a figure landed in front of him from the treetops. Kakashi growled as he felt his chakra gathering in his right hand, the sound of electricity heavy in the air as his chidori crackled and sparked towards the flesh of the ninja in front of him. Unfortunately, the unknown ninja was slightly faster and stabbed his kunai into Kakashi's thigh before falling lifelessly to the ground.

Immediately after his chidori disappeared, he felt his chakra depleting at an alarming rate, a feeling he was accustomed to after years of using the technique. Pulling the kunai out in one swift movement, Kakashi ripped a strip of fabric from the bottom of his shirt and tied it tight above the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding

Cursing under his breath, he fought to stand, only to fall to the ground with a grunt. It took him only a second to realize that most of the feeling in his legs was gone, and that the edges of his field of vision had begun blurring. With wide eyes, his mind connected the dots.

"Poison…. Sakura," he rasped before falling unconscious. Genma arrived to see Kakashi slump over on the ground. Dropping the wood he was carrying, he rushed to Kakashi's side.

"Oi, Kakashi? You alright?" Genma asked before looking down at Kakashi's leg and the blood that oozed out slowly, saturating his pants.

"Oh, Sakura is going to kill me." He groaned as he reached into his flack jacket and pulled out a medipac Sakura had given to the team. He ripped Kakashi's pant leg and began cleaning the blood, but it kept pouring out.

"Dammit," he grumbled as he applied pressure to try stopping it. Before he could grab the gauze, he was knocked unconscious. Genma grunted and fell backwards, taking Kakashi with him. The last thing Genma saw was a small black shadow sauntering over to his side with a wicked smile.

"Master will be pleased, yes he will." The small figure giggled before grabbing Kakashi and leaping up into the trees, leaving Genma and the rest of the team in the forest.

"You called for me, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked as she opened the door to the hokage office. The atmosphere in the room was deathly still. Sakura felt her anxiety spike as Tsunade filled out her paperwork, avoiding Sakura's concerned gaze.

With an inaudible sigh, Tsunade looked up at her very pregnant apprentice with a heavy heart.

"Sakura," she said softly. "sit down. There's something I need to tell you."

Sakura's fingers were shaking as she waddled to the chair next to Tsunade's desk. She reached over and put her hands on top of Sakura's and gently squeezed them.

"Sakura, Kakashi is missing."

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief at Tsunade's words, and tears threatened to fall as she cast her gaze down to her swollen stomach.

"What do you mean he's missing? What happened?" Sakura's body was shaking as Tsunade squeezed her fingers again.

"Genma reported back to us. The team was ambushed and Kakashi was hurt. Something about a poison."

Sakura slowly stood and began to pace, one hand caressing her stomach, the other on her chin. Deep in thought, Tsunade could practically see the wheels in Sakura's head turning.

"Sakura, whatever it is you're thinking, I'm not letting you go after him. Not in your condition." Tsunade warned her in a strict tone. Sakura stopped pacing and sighed.

"I know, but I don't have to leave in order to save my husband. Genma said it was a poison, right? If we can get a sample of Kakashi's blood that has the poison in it, I can create an antidote. Pakkun is back home, I can send a team with him back to Kakashi with the antidote."

While Sakura was explaining her idea, Tsunade was smirking at her. Wordlessly, she tossed Sakura a bloody piece of cloth.

"The lab is already prepped. Shizune is waiting for you."

Sakura smiled with visible relief and bowed slightly before turning back to the door.

"Oh and Sakura? Don't push yourself if you can't come up with an antidote right away. I'll come down and help after my meeting."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." She smiled before closing the door behind her, determination blazing in her eyes as she made her way to the hospital.

"I need a drink." Tsunade mumbled before Shizune rushed in, a panicked look on her face.

"Tsunade-sama," she quickly bowed before continuing. "They found Kakashi-san, but it doesn't look good."

Tsunade rose to her feet quickly and stood in front of Shizune, eyes full of anxiety.

"What's wrong?"

Shizune looked away, unable to meet her gaze. "He's barely alive. When Genma found him, he was covered in gashes and other wounds. The medical nin on the team said the poison was a fast acting chakra eating serum."

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock, but quickly composed herself. "Where is he?"

"They haven't rescued him yet. They had a spy follow the blood trail he left. He's located in the outskirts of Amegakure. ANBU have been dispatched already."

"Okay," Tsunade sighed. "Don't tell Sakura. Keep her busy with the poison. I'll take care of Hatake when he returns."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." She bowed before running out of her office.

Tsunade sat back in her chair with a sigh before reaching into her drawer and pulling out a bottle of sake.

"You better come back alive, Hatake."


	3. Revenge Driven Man

A small hooded figure was standing next to an unconscious Kakashi, staring at his bare face with a flushed expression. The figure raised a gloved hand to touch the tempting face, but a gentle booming voice made the figure jump.

"Yumi, has our guest awakened yet?"

Yumi quickly pulled her hand back and turned to her master with a smile. "Not yet. He's very pretty, Master. Have you ever seen The Copy Nin's face before?"

Yumi's master shook his head slightly, annoyance crossing his features.

"Did I do well, Master? I didn't add too much poison to my kunai, just like you requested." Yumi bounced happily as she skipped over to her master.

"You did, my dear. You always exceed my expectations." He smiled and put his hand on her head. "We don't have much time before his rescuers show up. Wake him. I will return."

Yumi took a step back and knelt in front of her master. "Yes, sir."

Without another word, her master turned on his heel and left the room. His footsteps echoing off the empty walls.

Yumi stood once more and walked back over to Kakashi's side. She reached into her cloak and pulled out two sets of cuffs and a collar that flowed a with a sickly black substance. Working quickly, Yumi secured the cuffs around Kakashi's wrists and ankles. With a soft click, the cuffs attached themselves to the metal table he was currently lying on, the edges of the table limned the same black substance.

"Now for the collar, Mr. Copy Nin." She spoke softly as she carefully lifted his head so she could lock it into place.

Kakashi groaned softly as his head was gently placed back on the table with a click. Yumi smiled to herself as she walked over to the wall and pushed a small red button. The table creaked as it came to an upright position. Kakashi's weight shifted as he hung from the cuffs.

Yumi turned and walked to him again. She ran her small fingers up his torn flack jacket, a smile playing at her lips.

"My master has plans for you, Copy Nin." She giggled softly as she spoke before grabbing his flack jacket and pulling it hard, the contents of his pockets falling to the ground. Yumi's eyes widened slightly when she saw how many kunai and shuriken he had in his possession. Each weapon clattered to the ground loudly, filling the silence of the room.

Yumi threw the rags of the flack jacket on the ground and cocked her head to the side slightly. A piece of paper was peaking out of his left pocket. Curious, she crouched down and grabbed the paper. A blushing young women with bubblegum pink hair in green lingerie was smiling bashfully at the camera. Yumi's face grew red at the image. She quickly turned the picture over and read the small message aloud.

"'Stay safe and come home in one piece. I love you, Kakashi. Love, Sakura.' How sweet. Master could use this" She mused as she tucked the photo into her cloak and turned away from Kakashi. Yumi's heels clicked on the floor as she walked to the exit. Without looking back, she turned the light off and walked out of the room, leaving Kakashi with nothing but an illuminated wall in front of him holding different tools used for physical torture.

I'm the corridor, Yumi quickly followed after her master. He was a short ways away when she smiled and ran to catch up with him. Having heard her steps, her master paused and looked over his shoulder and smiled at her.

"What did you find, little one?" He asked as he turned to her. Yumi giggled as she came to a stop in front of him. She reached into her cloak and pulled out the photo of Sakura, handing it to him carefully like it was glass.

"Hmm? What's this?" He mused before turning the photo over, a cynical smile forming on his face. "Oh ho, it seems our guest has a weak spot after all."

Yumi laughed and clapped her hands together. "What do you want me to do, Master?"

"Bring me the girl." He ordered, placing the photo into the pocket of his cloak.

Yumi bowed immediately with a smile and dissipated into a cloud of black.

"You'll pay for what you did, Hatake. No matter the cost." He spoke in a dark tone before turning around and continuing down the hall, eyes narrowed as he thought back to that wretched day…

It was a stormy night in the middle of summer. A young boy and his father had just taken shelter in an abandoned shed.

"Papa, are we going to be okay?" The boy asked as his father took off his coat and hung it on a nail sticking out of the wall.

"Of course, Hiro. You don't need to worry." His father said with a smile. Hiro watched as his father sighed and walked back to the door of the shed and turned to face him.

"I'll return, Hiro. Stay here."

Hiro met his father's eyes and nodded silently. His father nodded back and exited the shed, leaving Hiro alone in the darkness.

Hours had passed and Hiro had not seen his father return. Fear began to build as he heard a sudden noise that faintly reminded him of a flock of birds cooing at the same time. A bright white light shone through the small window on the door, causing Hiro to stand and walk over to it.

His eyes widened and filled with tears as he saw his father fall to his knees, the odd light emanating from his back. As soon as the sound came, it fades into the night. Hiro held back his scream as his father's body fell forward into the mud, unmoving.

Hiro forced his legs to move as he slammed the door open, only to be greeted by a kunai pointed at his throat.

"Who are you?" The white haired man in front of him asked. He was much older then Hiro, but younger than his father. Hiro looked up through his tears and saw a white and red mask that resembled a fox. The man readjusted his grip on the kunai and asked again, "Who are you?"

Hiro felt his legs shake as he stared at this mysterious man in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His eyes widened again when the man pulled his arm back, ready to strike, when another voice rang out from the distance.

"Oi, Kakashi!" The voice yelled as the man in front of him slowly lowered his hand. A frustrated sigh left his masked mouth as he turned away from Hiro and quickly sprinted into the darkness.

Hiro fell to his knees after the man was gone and choked back a sob. He looked up and saw that another man was currently lifting his father over his shoulder.

"Papa!" Hiro shouted, causing the other man to turn around. His steely gaze locking with Hiro's briefly before vanishing into thin air, taking his father with him.

"No!" Hiro cried out as he reached out a hand and grabbed the air with his small fingers. "No," he whispered as he reached out with his small fingers and grasped the air. Clenching his fist, he stood slowly and swayed slightly with each step as he walked over to where his father use to lie.

He knelt down and put his hand in the grass, feeling the leftover warmth his father's body left. Anger suddenly flooded the boys veins as he groped the grass tightly and roughly pulled it out.

"Kakashi, huh?" He mumbled before standing and looking up into the night sky, raindrops running down his face. Sighing deeply, he looked down and noticed a kunai laying in the grass.

Hiro slowly walked over to it and picked it up, the cold metal making him shiver. He gripped it tightly and flicked his wrist, sending it flying into the side of the shed.

"You're mine." He growled as he entered the shed again, slamming the door behind him.


	4. A New Captive

Sakura hummed to herself softly as she sat on the couch with a small smile playing at her lips. She was absentmindedly caressing her swollen stomach as she read a mystery novel Ino had given her for her birthday.

Just as she got to her favorite part, she sensed an unfamiliar chakra signature approaching. Her smile vanished and her eyes narrowed as she slowly rose to her feet and walked to the door, grabbing the kunai Kakashi left hanging on the wall.

Calming her racing heart with a deep breath, she opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a soft whimper.

"P-please, are you there?" A small child's voice came from behind the door. "I k-know where he is."

Sakura caught her breath and slowly opened the door, hiding the kunai behind her back.

"Are you okay? Who are you talking about?" She asked as he looked down at the little girl, about the age of 7, wearing a torn cloak and smudges of dirt on her pale skin and clumps of dried mud in her light brown hair. Her striking blue eyes made Sakura take a shaking step back.

Yumi smiled sweetly up at Sakura and began oozing a black mist from underneath the cloak.

"Don't worry. You and the baby will be fine. My master requests your presence. If you wouldn't mind, I need you to come with me."

Sakura felt herself growing weak at an alarming rate as the black mist surrounded her body. She tried to move her arms, but she couldn't. Her entire body felt numb and she began to panic when she couldn't feel the weight of her growing baby girl anymore.

"Please don't struggle. I already told you, everything is fine." Yumi giggled softly before snapping her fingers. Sakura's eyes slowly closed and her body went limp, only to be caught by the mist itself.

Within seconds, Yumi and Sakura vanished into thin air, leaving nothing behind but the kunai Sakura was holding onto.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SHE'S GONE'?! HOW CAN SHE BE GONE?!" Tsunade roared at the ANBU agents bowing in front of her. Her face red with anger and her heart filled with fear. She knew that Sakura would never just get up and leave the village alone, especially not while pregnant.

"Who was on duty?" She asked after a long pause to calm herself, though anger still laced her every word.

"Gai-sensei."

"Is that right?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes and dismissed the ANBU with a wave of her hand. Shizune rushed in carrying TonTon with anxiety clear on her face. Tsunade sighed heavily and slumped into her chair.

"Get Gai here, now."

"Yumi, you've done exceptional." Hiro praised her as she carried Sakura into the room.

"Thank you, Master." She smiled as she placed Sakura down gently into a large chair and quickly tied black rope around her wrists and ankles.

Hiro walked over to Sakura and knelt beside her, his eyes roaming up and down her body. Stopping at her swollen stomach, he reached a hand out only to pause at the sound of a deep growl.

"Don't touch her." Kakashi's deep voice, dripping venom, reverberated off the empty walls.

Smiling, Hiro ignored the weak protests of his captive and softly caressed Sakura's stomach. He heard Kakashi struggle against the cuffs and growl once more.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH HER!" He shouted, causing the glass door holding the torture devices to shake.

"My my, what a noisy guest we have. Yumi, would you mind?"

"Not at all," She answered with a smile and walked over to the now fully awake Kakashi. He was seething with anger as Yumi approached. His eyes never once leaving Sakura.

"Why did you capture her?" He asked through clenched teeth as he watched his wife get fondled by Hiro.

"Master wants revenge." She stated simply as she grabbed an old cloth from underneath the table Kakashi was on.

"Revenge?" He spat as Hiro's fingers tangled themselves into Sakura's hair, making Kakashi's blood boil.

"Yes, Copy Nin, revenge. Against you." She spoke as she dipped the cloth into a think clear liquid. "This is a numbing serum I created myself." She spoke with pride and she wrung it out.

"A what?" Kakashi attempted to ask, but the cloth was quickly shoved into his mouth and tied to the table. Effectively silencing him. The numbing serum went to work quickly and soon Kakashi could do nothing but make sounds of anger and discomfort.

"Ah, yes. Much better." Hiro smiled and continued to explore Sakura's body. He ran his thumbs across her cheeks and down her throat. Kakashi continued to growl and fight against the cuffs that held him as Hiro's hands traveled between her breast and once again stopping on her stomach.

Kakashi felt his throat begin to numb as he continued to growl and grunt against the hold he was under. With the cuffs around his ankles, wrists, and throat, he could do nothing but helplessly watch as his wife was touched by another man.

Hiro leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the Hundred Healings Mark on her forehead. Kakashi bit down hard on his tongue at this and turned his head as far as he could spat out the blood, hoping it ran to his fingers. Feeling the coolness of it against his fingers, he formed the summoning signs with one hand, hoping Pakkun and the others could hold them off long enough for him to get free and rip Hiro off of Sakura and rip him apart.

Kakashi expected a puff of smoke to appear, but nothing happened. His eyes widened when he realized he was wearing chakra blockers. Groaning in defeat, his body went slack against the cuffs.

Hiro looked up from Sakura's body to find that Kakashi has closed his eyes and hung his head. With one last squeeze of her throat, Hiro stood and walked to Kakashi.

"Are you ready to talk, Copy Nin?" Hiro asked as Yumi pulled a small orange pull from under her cloak. She quickly broke the capsule and held the fine powder under Kakashi's nose, the numbness disappearing immediately. Yumi removed the tag before bowing and leaving the room with a large smile on her face.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Kakashi opened his eyes to find Hiro shedding his cloak and tossing it onto the floor. Underneath, his body was clad with small, thin needles. Kakashi's eyes widened as Hiro took another step towards him.

"Don't worry. I will not harm the woman, but soon it'll be her turn to observe the sight of a loved one dying before their eyes."


	5. Every Mother's Nightmare

_Sakura was standing in front of a vegetable stand smiling at the man as she paid for the eggplant she had placed into the basket she was carrying. With a smile, she turned and walked away, only to have one of her legs grabbed onto. Looking down, she saw a little girl, no older than 5, holding onto her skirt. The little girl looked up at her with wide eyes, one green and one a beautiful dark gray. Her long gray hair flowed gently in the wind as she smiled up at her._

" _Mommy, can we go home now? I wanna play with Pakkun!" She exclaimed as she bounced in place. Sakura giggled and ruffled her hair. "Yes, my sweet girl, I'm finished. Let's get home to daddy, hmm?" With a wide smile, the little girl grabbed sakura's free hand and they began their journey home._

 _On the way, they stopped by Ino's place. Sakura had picked up some strawberry mochi as a thank you for Ino babysitting while she and Kakashi celebrated their anniversary. The little girl let go of Sakura's hand and ran up the stairs to Ino's apartment._

" _Aunt Ino!" She called out as she knocked on the door. A surprised gasp came from behind it as Ino opened the door. Ino's smile was beaming as she knelt down and hugged the little girl. "How's my little Ume?"_

 _ **Ume? I name my daughter Ume? Hmm. Hatake Ume. It's cute.**_ _Sakura thought to herself as Ino picked Ume up and slowly spun her around. Ume giggled and wrapped her arms around Ino's neck._

" _Hey, forehead! What are you spacing out for?" Ino smiled as she poked Sakura's forehead after shifting Ume to sit in the crook of her other arm._

 _Shaking her head, Sakura smiled back and reached out to caress Ume's hair when suddenly, Ume dissipated into a cloud of black smoke and vanished. Sakura's eyes widened as she fell to her knees, staring blankly at Ino's now empty arms._

" _My baby," she whispered. "MY BABY!" She shouted as a sob was ripped from her chest. Ino just stood there, staring at her arms._

" _I don't- Sakura I'm so sorry." Ino tried to hug Sakura, but she pushed her away and clumsily got to her feet before sprinting down the stairs, leaving her basket of food at Ino's doorstep._

 _As Sakura ran, all she could think about was her baby disappearing before her eyes. She ran passed villagers who looked at her with concern. Her tears fell faster as she approached her home. Unable to make it to the door, she collapsed in the yard and screamed._

" _KAKASHI!"_

 _Within seconds, Kakashi was outside. His eyes drawn immediately to his wife's slumped body. He ran over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug._

" _What's wrong, baby? Where's Ume?" He questioned as he caresses her hair._

 _The mention of their daughter made Sakura cry even harder. "K-Kakashi she's...she's… gone."_

 _Kakashi's hand on her head paused as he pulled back to look at her tear stained face._

" _Gone? What do you mean gone?" He pressed as he cupped her cheeks in his hands._

 _After several deep breaths, Sakura explained to him what happened when they visited Ino._

" _Black smoke? How could she-" Kakashi was cut off by high pitched laughter. Sakura looked up at Kakashi only to see him vanish in the same way Ume did._

 _Sakura reached up with shaking fingers to grab his shirt, but her hand went through him. Soon he was completely gone. Not even his warmth remained._

" _WHY?!" She shouted helplessly as she began crying again. "WHY HAS MY FAMILY DISAPPEARED?!"_

" _Because your husband is a murderer." A soft voice responded. Sakura gasped and turned her head to see the little girl who had come to her door earlier that day._

" _That's not true." She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "My husband is not a murderer."_

 _The little girl laughed, sending shivers down Sakura's spine. "Oh? Well I suppose I'll have to tell you about it. But first, you need to wake up."_

 _Sakura cocked her head to the side, not understanding. "Wake up? What do you mean?"_

" _You're sleeping." The girl giggled as she too faded into black. "Wake up, Sakura." The girl whispered before she vanished completely._

Suddenly, Sakura jolted awake. Eyes wide with panic, she quickly took in her surroundings.

"Sakura?"

She gripped the arms of the chair hard as she fought for her eyes to focus. All she could see was gray blobs.

"Baby."

Shaking her head, she shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Calming her racing heart, she opened her eyes again and looked around.

As soon as her eyes landed on Kakashi, she gasped.

"Kakashi? What's going on? Where are we?" Her shoulders slumped as she fought against the rope binding her to the chair.

"I don't know, love, but it's okay. Are you hurt? How's our baby?" He asked, anxiety filled his gaze as he stared at her stomach.

"Our baby," She whispered as she looked down at her stomach. Relief flooded her body as she saw that her daughter was okay.

"Oh, Kashi," She choked out before her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What? What is it?" The panic in his voice mixed with frustration was impossible to miss.

"She's okay. I'm okay. Kami that nightmare was bad." She mumbled that last part with a relieved sigh.

"Oh, good." Kakashi breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled at Sakura the best he could.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here. Everything is going to be okay. He reassured her as she tried to come up with a plan, only to be interrupted by the large metal door opening.

"Ah, the beautiful Sakura is finally awake!" Hiro smiled as Yumi skipped into the room behind him.

"Tch," Sakura rolled her eyes, never taking her gaze off of Kakashi.

Hiro approached her and grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him. His deep purple eyes swimming with anger made her uncomfortable.

"I thought I told you not to touch her." Kakashi growled.

"Oh dear, Yumi. It seems our guest didn't learn the first time." Hiro shook his head in mock disappointment.

Yum I giggled and walked back over to Kakashi, reaching underneath the table to grab the rag again.

"You touch my husband and I swear you will not live to see another day." Sakura warned through clenched teeth.

Hiro threw his head back and laughed. "Yumi, I don't think we'll need that for him. My little pet seems to need to learn that she's not to speak unless spoken to."

"Excuse me?" Sakura spat. "I'm no ones _pet_."

"Tisk tisk, young one. I mean you no harm. It's your husband." Hiro smiled as he reached out and caressed Sakura's cheek. Narrowing her eyes, she quickly turned her head and dug her teeth into Hiro's hand.

"Agh!" He yelled out in pain as Sakura smirked up at Kakashi.

"I warned you." Kakashi hummed.

"Enough talking." Hiro grumbled as he tightened the ropes around Sakura's wrists and ankles.

"I'm far more interested in your husband talking, my angry little pet." He cooed before reaching out to caress Sakura's stomach again.

Sakura gasped and squirmed under his cold fingertips.

"Get your FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY BABY!" Sakura shouted as she struggled against the ropes, causing them to dig into her skin, making it raw and sore.

"I'LL TALK!" Kakashi suddenly yelled, causing Hiro to pull his hand away from Sakura and finally turn to face the seething man. "Just stop touching her."

With a smirk, Hiro walked toward Kakashi and yanked his cloak off again, revealing the small needles.

"Pay attention, pet." He spoke without taking his eyes off Kakashi. "You're about to learn about your husband's crime."


	6. The Truth Revealed

"Is that really your excuse?" Tsunade pinched her brow in irritation as Gai trembled in front of her desk. Gai had just informed her that he was away from his post _because the youth of the village wanted a demonstration on how many pushups he could do with Lee lifting weights on his back._ "My top medic, _who happens to be extremely pregnant_ , and the man next in line to become Hokage are missing and you weren't there to prevent this _because a group of kids asked you to do something ridiculous?!_ " Tsunade was almost screaming at the now cowering man. She couldn't afford to go easy on him right now. Fear and anxiety gripped her heart ever since Sakura disappeared. Gai letting something like this keep him from his duties is almost inexcusable.

"T-Tsunade sama, I will go find them myself. Yes! I will find my rival and his love. You can count on me!" he spoke so fast Tsunade barely had time to register the green spandex blur as he sprinted out of her office.

"He doesn't even know where they are." She grumbled as she sunk in her chair, heaving a heavy sigh.

"Kashi," Sakura groaned softly. She'd been tied to that chair for hours and could feel Ume kicking up a fuss, making her awfully uncomfortable. Kakashi watched sweat bead up on her forehead as she fought against the pain. He could do nothing to help her and it was agonizing to see her in so much pain.

"I'm so sorry, baby." He attempted to speak in a soothing voice, but even he could hear the strained emotions he was trying to hide. The table he was strapped to had been put in an upright position so he could see Sakura's pained face clearly. All he could do was clench and unclench his fists and tears starting running down her flush cheeks. Every teardrop felt like knives in his heart.

"Please don't cry," He begged softly, unable to look away from her. Sakura hung her head and quietly sobbed, gasping when Ume would kick. Anger soon began to consume kakashi has Sakura cried.

"GET BACK IN HERE, DAMN IT!" He shouted, startling Sakura. "YOU WANTED ME TO TALK, RIGHT?!"

Not even two seconds later, Hiro opened the door and stalked into the room, Yumi skipping in behind him. Hiro looked between Kakashi and sakura with a smug smirk on his face. "Oh? What's this? The great Hatake Sakura, _sobbing_?"

Kakashi growled, but said nothing. He didn't want the rag shoved back in his mouth. Yumi giggled and skipped over to Sakura's side, tapping her on the crown of her head. "Are you okay, pinky?"

Sakura said nothing, but shook her head, fresh tears falling down her face and onto the sundress she was wearing, not caring that Yumi or Hiro saw.

Hiro merely shrugged and focused his attention on Kakashi. He pulled his hood off his head and looked Kakashi over, his shirt was ripped, revealing his chest and his mask was gone. The 'x' scar on his chest from the war was more pronounced in the dim light, causing Hiro to smirk again.

"You know pain, don't you, Hatake? Do you not remember me?" He questioned as he stepped closer to Kakashi, his right hand disappearing under his cloak. Kakashi has never cursed losing his sharingan more than he does at this moment.

Kakashi shook his head, trying to think back to what he could've possibly done to piss someone off _this much_. But came up empty.

Narrowing his eyes, Hiro pulled out a kunai and held it against Kakashi's cheek.

"Well, let me help you." He growled as he pressed the cold blade harder against his skin, drawing blood.

"It was twenty years ago. I had just left my village with my father and was taking shelter in a shed from the downpour of rain. Before we entered the shed, my father began to act strange. He lead me in the shed and walked back out into the rain. He forgot his coat." Hiro growled and pressed the blade harder into Kakashi's skin and dragged it down the length of his face. Kakashi held his tongue at the searing pain. "I looked out the window and heard what sounded like thousands of birds, then a blinding light shone out from the back of my father's body. He then fell to the ground, unmoving."

Kakashi cocked his head to the side as realization dawned on him. "You're the little boy I almost killed." He whispered with wide eyes.

Hiro nodded and continued. "Yes, Hatake. But your teammate stopped you before your kunai could stab me. It's because of him I even knew who you were." He added with a scoff.

Silently cursing Gai, Kakashi swallowed hard. "Your father was poisoning your village. Didn't you wonder why you had to leave?"

Hiro's face grew red with anger as he threw the kunai behind him, almost hitting Sakura. She gasped, but remained silent.

"YOU LIE!" Hiro shouted and his fist connected with Kakashi's bloodied cheek. "HE WAS DOING NO SUCH THING!"

Kakashi's neck and cheek were burning from the force of the punch. He spat the blood from his mouth before retorting. "Yes, he was. I was assigned to eliminate him by the third Hokage himself. Your father had poisoned the water and produce. From Amegakure to Takigakure. Hundreds were killed because of your father."

Yumi, who had been quiet this whole time, gasped and looked from Sakura. To see Hiro's hands shaking.

"Master? Is-" She spoke in a small voice, shrinking into her cloak.

"SILENCE!" He interrupted as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Kashi," Sakura whispered.

"You killed my father," Hiro paused to take a deep breath. "because he was killing innocent people?"

Kakashi sighed and hung his head, the blood from his mouth and cheek dripped down to the floor and began to pool. Nodding his head the best he could with the collar on, Kakashi looked back up and his eyes were drawn to Sakura, whose tears had thankfully dried, but her eyes were wide as she met his gaze. Worry and anger flashed in her eyes before she looked at Hiro, who seemed to be having a mental breakdown.

"Let me go," Sakura spoke in a clear voice, looking straight at Yumi. "Let me tend to my husband's injuries. I'm not going to run or fight. I just want to heal him."

Yumi looked conflicted as she looked between Sakura, Kakashi, and Hiro. She looked between them for several minutes, and slowly nodded her head before turning and untying Sakura's restraints. Sakura sighed with relief as she rubbed her wrist and quickly stood and ran over to Kakashi, stumbling at first as she regained feeling in her legs. She slammed into his side and began to sob.

"Oh, Kashi," She choked out as she brought her hand to his cheek and gently pressed her fingers to his skin, the room glowed a soft green and filled with warmth as she healed him. Kakashi's eyes never left Sakura's face as she held his face in her hand. He leaned into her touch the best he could, sighing softly.

"I'm so glad you two are okay." He whispered into her palm.

Yumi stood back and watched the exchange with a heavy heart. She never wanted to see anyone bleed like that. Hiro was now sitting in the chair Sakura had been tied to with his head in his hands.

"Almost done, baby." Sakura mumbled as she placed her still glowing hand over his mouth. Kakashi left soft kisses on her palm as he felt his skin come back together, making her smile for the first time since arriving.

"That's my girl," He mumbled behind her hand, her soft giggle made his heart swell.

"Okay," She sighed as she pulled her hand away and took a slight step back to make sure the gash was closed. Kakashi immediately missed her warmth and pouted slightly.

"Thank you, baby." He smiled her special smile and she blushed before punching his shoulder playfully.

"You two are so in love." Yumi commented as Sakura turned to walk back to the chair.

"Oh, yeah." she blushed more and stood in front of Hiro, who hadn't moved since sitting down.

"Master?" Yumi pressed as she reached out and touched his back, only for him to fall limply forward and hit the floor, hard.

Sakura gasped as she fell to her knees and pressed her fingers to his throat, feeling for a pulse.

"Yumi was it? Help me get him turned over." Sakura spoke quick as she tied her hair back with the hairband on her wrist.

Yumi, snapped out of her daze, kelt down next to Hiro and pulled on his shoulder as Sakura pushed. Once he was on his back, Yumi tore the cloak off him and screamed. Hiro had stabbed himself in the chest with the kunai he had thrown earlier. Sakura's gaze grew serious as she felt for his pulse one more.

Hiro let out a strangled gurgle and softly grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"I'm.. s-sorry, H-Hatake's. Truly. If I'd known.." He paused and took a deep breath. "Yumi," he beckoned her. "Let him go." He whispered before he released Sakura and went completely limp.

"Master," Yumi sobbed as she laid her head on his shoulder. Sakura shook her head and turned to look at Kakashi.

"He's dead."


	7. Ume

Yumi's fingers trembled as she pressed the button so the table Kakashi was strapped to was laying flat. Not meeting his gaze, she pulled a key from under her cloak and started with the collar around Kakashi's neck, then his wrists, and finally his ankles. Yumi kept her head lowered as she stepped back from the table.

Sakura all but ran back over to Kakashi as he stood, almost knocking him back down with the force of her body colliding with his. With a strangled chuckle, Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and knotted his fingers in her hair, holding her tightly against him. He pressed his face into her hair and inhales softly, her scent killing his fear instantly.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Sakura mumbled into his chest, pressing a kiss to his exposed chest. Kakashi looked up from Sakura's head and saw Yumi staring at them, but she quickly avoided his gaze again, looking down at the floor.

Untangling himself from Sakura, Kakashi knelt down in front of Yumi and gently pushed her hood back. "Yumi? Why did you help him?" He asked in a soothing tone. He couldn't feel any ill will for the little girl. She followed and obeyed Hiro like he was her hero, only to watch him take his own life.

"He bought me." she whispers. "A man sold me to him, a few years ago."

Kakashi's eyebrows rose as Yumi began to explain.

"My mom was sick, very sick. The doctors in the village couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. We sold our home after she was taken to the hospital. He would leave me alone with a male nurse all the time, while he tried to find a way to make money so my mom could get the treatment she needed. He had found a doctor in Takigakure, but on his way there, he was killed by a rogue nin. After my mom found out he was dead, she demanded for the doctors to stop trying to help her." Fresh tears flowed down Yumi's face as she took a deep breath, finally meeting Kakashi's gaze, but soon her vision was blocked by a curtain of pink.

Sakura knelt in front of Yumi and pulled her into her arms, cradling her head against her chest. Yumi's eyes widened as she looked over at Kakashi, who only shrugged and smirked as he stood, taking a step back.

"Yumi," Sakura whispered, tightening her hold on her. "I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve any of that."

Sakura pulled out of the hug and smiled at her, then slowly lifted her arm. Before Kakashi could stop her, Sakura smacked Yumi on the top of her head. "That's for kidnapping me and my husband. Do you know how much trouble you're in? Konoha nin are on their way here to rescue us."

Yumi's eyes widened as she looked between Kakashi and Sakura, tears threatening to fall again. She clenched her fists and looked at the floor again, nodding. "I know," she mumbled. "What I did was wrong. The reason i did it for was wrong. I knew that, I did, but Master told me if I helped him do this, he'd adopt me for real."

Sakura gasped as she turned and looked at Kakashi, who looked conflicted. Did they really want to send a young girl to prison for doing what she could to gain a family? Even though what she did was wrong, she didn't hurt either of them. Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she remembered Yumi telling her that the mist wouldn't hurt the baby. Subconsciously, her fingers fell to her swollen stomach, her index and middle fingers glowing as she checked on Ume. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, everything felt wonderful, despite the emotional distress they had gone through. She offhandedly wondered if the mist had anything to do with it.

"Kakashi," she stood and walked over to him, lacing their fingers together. "I don't think she needs to go to prison. She needs help. Let's bring her back with us."

Kakashi looked down at her, searching her face for any sign of backing down. He chuckled when determination was all he could find. "Okay, baby."

With a smile, Sakura kissed his cheek and walked over to Yumi, grabbing the chakra suppressing rope on her way. Kneeling next to her again, she put her hand on her head and softly caressed her hair. Yumi looked up at her with fear. Smiling, Sakura reached down and tied Yumi's hands together before meeting her lost gaze.

"You're coming back with us, but you're not going to prison."

Yumi's eyes widened with disbelief as Kakashi approached her and knelt next to her as well.

"Do you want a real home, Yumi? I'll personally make sure you're put into a good home. Would you like that?" He asked softly. Sakura smiled at the sincerity in his voice. Yumi looked up at then and, for the first time, smiled a real smile and nodded her head.

"Yes, please. I'm sorry I took you two. Oh." She paused and looked over at Hiro and nodded her head. "He still has that picture of Sakura."

Kakashi's face grew red as he remembered that it wasn't with him, and that he was, in fact, wearing rags and was maskless.

Kakashi panicked as he looked around the room to cover his face with. Yumi realized what was happening and giggled.

"Master keeps extra cloaks and scarfs near the entrance. Especially now, since it's winter." She added with a smile. Sakura giggled at Kakashi's blush, only to be interrupted by the door swinging open and Gai running in at full speed.

"RIVAL!" He shouted as he skid to a stop in front of Kakashi, who had turned his back to him and buried his face in Sakura's hair, causing her to full on _laugh_ at her distraught husband as she rubbed his back. Gai looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"Did something happen?" He asked curiously before his eyes landed on Yumi, who had pulled her cloak off and handed it to Kakashi. Who, admittedly, looked ridiculous with a child's cloak wrapped around his face. Rolling his eyes at Gai's smirk, he turned back to face Sakura before pulling the cloak off and ripping a piece of the fabric and tying it around the lower half of his face.

"Much better," he sighed as he turned toward Yumi. He knelt down again, but had his back to her. "Get on. Let's get home."

A heavy snow fell outside the Hatake home as Sakura and Kakashi sat under a warm blanket on the couch, a Christmas movie was turned down low. Kakashi's fingers were tracing small shapes on Sakura's stomach, her head in his lap. Sakura hummed as she ran her fingers through his hair, gently scratching his scalp.

"You're going to be a wonderful father, baby." Sakura smiles up at him as his fingers leave her stomach, his face falling slightly.

"Are you sure? I didn't do too well with Team 7," he paused when Sakura sighed and sat up, taking his face in her hands.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life. The way you spoke to Yumi, the way you handled her story, you looked like a father, sounded like a father. If you can handle that, you can handle anything." She said seriously, her eyes never leaving his.

A soft blush formed on Kakashi's face under the gaze of his impossibly strong wife, whom he was even more grateful for after that kidnapping ordeal. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss Sakura's forehead, than her nose, and her lips.

"I love you, Mrs. Hatake." He whispered, chuckling as Sakura blushed as well.

"I love y-" Sakura began, but was interrupted by a stabbing pain in her stomach. Her face contorted in pain as she grabbed Kakashi's hand and squeezed, taking quick deep breathes.

"Ohhhh, Kami!" Sakura screamed as tears began running down her face, making Kakashi panic.

"Sakura? Baby, what's wrong?"

"SHE'S COMING!" She howled and clutched her stomach. With wide eyes, Kakashi formed handsigns and summoned Pakkun,

"Yo, boss. What's-" Pakkun spoke as the smoke dissipated, but was cut off by Kakashi barking out orders and Sakura's scream.

"Get Tsunade, now. Ume is coming." Kakashi bit out as he helped Sakura stand.

"On it, boss." Pakkun immediately ran out of the house as fast as his legs could carry him.

"What do I need to grab, baby?" He asked as Sakura doubled over, clutching onto Kakashi's shoulder, causing his knees to buckle slightly under the force of her hand.

"The….baby bag…. by the bed." She panted as she let him go. Kakashi sprinted into their bedroom and grabbed the pink bag off Sakura's nightstand and ran back out to her, slinging the bag on his shoulder as he went.

"Come here, baby." He mumbled softly as he picked Sakura up bridal style and dashed out the door, his heart beating a hundred miles a second they arrived at the hospital, Shizune was waiting by the doors with a wheelchair. Kakashi gently set her down in it and kissed the top of her head.

Kakashi had a few seconds to lean against the wall before he heard Tsunade yell for him.

"Hatake! Let's go!"

Taking one last deep breath, Kakashi pushed himself off the wall and followed after Tsunade's voice and Sakura's screaming.

Four hours later, a loud, piercing cry rang throughout the hospital room. Kakashi all but collapsed into the chair next to Sakura's bed, his hand throbbing. Sakura was still panting as she turned her head and looked at Kakashi with a watery smile.

"Congratulations, Papa." She giggled hoarsely.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and smiles back at her before standing up and leaning over her bed to kiss her forehead. "You did wonderful, my love." He whispered against her sweat slicked skin.

Tsunade walked in a moment later, cooing at the pink bundle in her arms. "She's beautiful, has your eyes, Hatake." She laughed softly as she handed the bundle to Kakashi and his heart stopped.

Two warm gray eyes stared up at him, practically shining. She had soft pink tufts of hair and had Sakura's adorable nose. Caught in a trance, he brought her up and closed his eyes before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I will protect you with my life, babygirl. I love you, so much. I will try to be someone you can rely on" He mumbled into her soft hair, fighting back tears. Sakura watched her husband talk to their daughter with tears running down her face. Tsunade smiled before turning back to Sakura.

"Have you decided on a name?"

"Ume," She smiled. "My plum girl."

Tsunade nodded and left the room to give the new parents some privacy.

"Look, Ume," Kakashi cooed as he pointed at Sakura. "That's your beautiful mama. She's going to beat up anyone who tries to hurt you, too."

Sakura laughed and reached out for them. "Lay with me."

Kakashi stood slowly and handed Sakura Ume, who placed her on her chest, and moved over so Kakashi could get on the bed, too.

Squeezing in next to his wife and daughter, Kakashi couldn't help but thank every god there was that Ume was born healthy and that Sakura was okay.

As he looked out the window at the falling snow, Kakashi saw nothing but a bright and happy future for him and his family.

 **THE END**


End file.
